


A Wonderful Way To Start A Day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Fic, Gen, a very bad attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec seems in a very good mood, almost too good mood one particular day and Jace wonders what happened that Alec's being so chirpy that morning.





	A Wonderful Way To Start A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post.  
> I put almost zero effort into writing this, it was just me cracking up. I realise the humour is bad in this, who cares, this is what crackfics are about, right? XD. Plus, I had fun writing it lol.

Alec seemed in a very good mood that morning when he and Magnus came to the Institute. Jace narrowed his eyes as he watched his _parabatai_ whistling to himself, Magnus shaking his head as he walked behind him. Thinking that Alec was acting really out of his character, Jace thought that Alec’s good mood had to be somehow connected to Magnus.

“Alec, hi!” said Jace and walked closer to Alec.

“Jace, it’s so nice to see you! Today is such a wonderful day, isn’t it?” said Alec, voice full of enthusiasm and he rubbed his palms together. “Oh, I can already tell it’ll be a perfect day,” he then added and Jace looked at Magnus, who was shaking his head.

“Oh yeah?” asked Jace. “Something good happened with you and Magnus?” asked Jace silently and Alec looked at him, shaking his head.

“Not really,” said Alec and shrugged. “All’s good, all normal,” he whispered and started whistling to himself, Jace still not getting the whole picture.

“Okay, dude, something’s really off about you,” said Jace. “You’re in a good mood. Like in a very good mood,” said Jace and then looked at Magnus. “Did you give him one of your… potions to drink, or something?”

“No,” said Alec, before Magnus could reply.

“Then what the hell has gotten into you? Stop… smiling so much. You’re freaking me out,” said Jace, not used to seeing his _parabatai_ so chirpy.

“What? Can’t I just be in a good mood for a change?” asked Alec innocently.

“Nope. With you there’s always a reason.”

“We ran into Clary on our way here,” said Alec and already started cracking up. That morning, he and Magnus decided to take a walk to the Institute instead of a portal and even though Alec was whining and moaning at first, it all paid off.

“Since when did running into Clary put you in a good mood?” asked Jace carefully and he then looked at Magnus, because he didn’t get it at all. Alec disliked his girlfriend with passion, so it made no sense that her presence seemed to cheer Alec up.

“Clary tripped as we were walking and fell straight down on her face,” said Magnus flatly and Alec started laughing again. Honestly, Magnus didn’t find the situation funny at all and neither did Clary before. Jace folded his arms on top of his chest and then looked at Alec in disbelief.

“Are you five?”

“It gets better,” announced Alec as he was smiling again. “She tripped again when she stood up and then she…” started off Alec, then his laughter got the best of him, laughing like a madman when he remembered how Clary ended up falling into a fountain.

Ah, bless Fray, she really did make his day.

“… fell into a fountain,” said Magnus, ending Alec’s sentence as he was laughing too hard to finish it and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“Alec, this isn’t funny!”

“No you’re right,” said Alec. “It’s fucking hilarious.”

“Alexander…”

“She was so angry… her face was almost as red as her hair,” said Alec, his laughter getting louder and Jace narrowed his eyes. Where the hell was Clary now?

“Where is she now?”

“I don’t know, maybe still swimming in the fountain?” asked Alec innocently.

“She’s okay, I made sure,” said Magnus and Jace thanked that at least Magnus had some common decency. Unlike for someone in the room, who was still laughing like crazy and Jace gave him an unimpressed look. However, Alec’s laughter had gotten only louder when a very pissed off Clary appeared in the room, her clothes and hair still dripping wet and she glared at Alec.

“ _You!_ ”

“Hi, how was your morning swim?” almost sang Alec back and Clary narrowed her eyes. “It looks like you’ve made it safely back on land.”

“I’ll make sure you’ll pay for this,” said Clary and stomped over to Alec, who made a step back. She was still soaking wet and he didn’t want his clothes to get wet. That was something that caught Clary’s attention and she grinned. “Aw, Alec, come give me a hug,” she suddenly said and Alec gave her a horrified look.

“No thank you.”

“Aw, I insist.”

“Jace, tell her to stop,” said Alec and started walking back as Clary extended her arms out.

“The Head of the Institute deserves a big, _big_ , hug,” said Clary and Magnus started laughing as she was practically chasing Alec around the room. And she caught him as well, wrapping her arms around the hunter, making sure to release only after Alec’s clothes were wet as well.

“Now look what you’ve done, Fray,” whined Alec. “This was my best shirt.”

“Now we’re even,” replied Clary back and Alec wrinkled his nose.

Alec then looked down at his wet clothes and shrugged. It was still worth it. At the moment, remembering Clary falling into the fountain was one of the most hilarious things Alec had ever witnessed. “Oh well, it was worth it,” said Alec and started grinning again, Clary folded his arms on top of her chest.

“What’s worse is that you just left me there!” said Clary.

“He wouldn’t be able to help you even if he stayed there,” said Magnus, rolling his eyes and Jace gave him a look.

“Why?”

“Because he was laughing too hard,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, looking at Alec. “I mean, honestly, Alexander? Laughing at poor Biscuit like that,” said Magnus and then dried up Clary’s clothes and hair with his magic. “There all better, right?”

“Thanks,” said Clary and Alec stepped in front of Magnus, extending his arms out, wanting Magnus to use his magic on him as well.

“Come on, dry me up too!” whined Alec.

“No can do,” said Magnus. “Because you were mean to Biscuit, you’ll have to change your clothes on your own,” said the warlock and Alec gave him a horrified look.

“You’re on her side as well?!” asked Alec and after Magnus only shrugged, Alec groaned and then walked past the three of them, disappearing into his room, his annoyance kicking back in as he heard the trio laughing at him, laughter getting louder as they listened to his loud cursing.

Needless to say, Alec’s grumpy side was back right away and the day didn’t seem as amazing and perfect as the hunter first thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
